What Happens Next
by Maya-Hathaway
Summary: Alex and Anna were just on their normal walk around the park in New York. When they stumbled upon a big dog sleeping in the woods. It moved it's head and sniffed and started to get up... Alex is just a normal kid so she thinks, she is really the daughter of a Greek God. Anna knows who she is, she knows who Alex's father and mother are.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

Percy POV

Me and Annabeth were walking around camp when all of a sudden two kids came running in with a hell hound at their tell. "Help someone please help!" the girl that reminded me of Athena said. "Get behind me." I told the girls. They ran behind Annabeth while I fought against the hell hound. In no time it turned to gold dust. "Who in the Hades are you?" I asked the girls. "I'm Anna but call me Annie please this is Alexandra but call her Alex or-" Annie started to say. "Or I will smack you silly understand." I'm guessing the girl Alex said. "But who are you? What was that thing? What is this place? Why are you holding hands? Why do you so different from people we see everyday?" Annie asked with a little glare at me but like do I know you? She looked like me, but then again she looked like Annabeth. Do I think that, NO. No way in Hades that would ever happen. "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. That was a hell hound. This is Camp Half-Blood. Me and Annabeth are dating. We are demigods, and guessing because you saw the hell hound and it was also chasing you I'm going to guess that you are also demigods." I say. Annie looked like she was about to ask 1 more question so I add. "Before you ask another question demigods are half-human half-god." I say. Chiron walks up to us and tells us to come over to the Big House. "Wow this place is awesome." Annie says. "This is the Big House." I say trying to acted smart and her and Annabeth just started laughing. "Nice try Seaweed Brain, but your not as smart as me." Annabeth says trying to stop laughing.

I looked up above Alex's head and there is a dove over her head. The sign of Aphrodite. I looked above Annie's head and there is a owl over her head. The sign of Athena. Now I get why she reminded me of Athena so much. "Welcome young demigods, but that is not the only surprise you will get today." Chiron said walking over to the new demigods. Piper came to get Alex and bring her to the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth walked with her new sister to her cabin. I felt so alone while walking to me cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got there, Athena and my dad were waiting and talking to each other. Wait talking their always yelling at each other, when they saw me they stopped talking. "Percy I'm here to tell you that today everything will change." my dad says. "Dad why are you here? Athena should I get Annabeth for you?" I ask. "Yes will you and tell her to bring Anna with her please." Athena says. "You mean Annie." I say. "Just go my son." my dad said while flashed me outside the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door and my girlfriend answered the door laughing. "Percy why are you here?" She asks. "I'm here to bring you and Anna to my cabin for Athena to see you both, I don't know why she just couldn't come to see you guys in your cabin." I told them while we all flashed out. And in no time was in my cabin. "What do you want mother?" Annabeth asks her mom. "I'm here to tell you that you are welcome to marry Percy Jackson." Lady Athena says. "What do you mean mother?" Annabeth asks. "Um how about I answer that question. I asked your mother if I would have blessing to marry you." I say grabbing Annabeth's hand. "Percy please tell me your not kidding?" She ask tearing up. "Well I'm not kidding." I say getting on one knee. "Um not to be rued or any thing, but why am I here?" Annie asks. "How about you ask you mother." I tell her. "Well mother, why am I here?" Annie asks her mom with some attitude. She looked at me then Annabeth like did I come to early. Then looked at Athena again. That was weird. "Well some has to hold me back right." Athena says. Annie nods in agreement. "Ok can I ask a question now." I ask. "YES!" Annabeth Screams very loudly.


	2. Learn the truth

**A/N: Athena** **was okay with Percy** **asking Annabeth to marry him because he asked three weeks before he she had time to think about this. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy. I have a weird strange wild animal in my back yard. Please I want At least 10 Reviews.  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Anna's POV**

"Alright. Annabeth I fell head over heels for you when I first laid my eyes on you. You were my first crush, my first kiss. My first girlfriend and my first love. Hera swiped all my memories I had. All I remembered was your name, your simile, and how you kissed me win I did something stupid. Will you Annabeth Wise Girl Chase do the honors marring me?" Percy asks. Annabeth started to tear up. "Yes" Was all she could say. She started to kiss him. "Ewwww that's gross!" I say gagging. "Sorry." Percy said blushing. "That was so cute." I say hugging "my sister". "Hey Anna, I never got your last name?" Annabeth asks.

Oh no what if I say the wrong last name I will be caught! If I say the right last name I'm sure Athena will figure it out. "...Um... my last name is Chase." I say while Athena looks at me like I didn't know I had you. I only go to the same person once. "Yes I sister. Not a half-sister finally! Wait what is Alex's last name?" She says. "Her last name is Chase. She is in Foster care." I say. "Ok I still have one question.-" Annabeth started to say but I cut her off. "Why did Chrion say that I will get two surprises today?" I ask. "That's what I was going to say." Annabeth says a little shocked. Oh yeah I forgot to tell them oops. "I really never understood this but I can read minds." I say.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait mom didn't you say in one of my dreams, that if me and Percy ever had children. It would have powers most demigods don't have. It would also attract lots of monsters. Various types and very dangerous ones at that. You also said that it might have to live at camp for all it's life. Also you said that it could more then likely read minds of people it knows very well. To me it sounded like you were warning me, or trying to tell me off. Was that your idea, or for once you were telling the truth?" Annabeth says like she just figured out the most important part of the puzzle. "Both Annabeth see I didn't want you dating this kelp head he has turned my favorite daughter into an idiot." Och that must have hurt. "It was also the truth Annabeth. Athena didn't want her grandchild to be killed if was born outside of camp. You two are the greatest Demigods of this century if you to had a child every monster in a 2 thousand mile radial would know where your child would be. This is Athena's words she told me earlier." Poseidon says finishing off Athena's remark.

"Wait you would care if if I had a child with Percy. Right mom that's what you said." Annabeth says a mile a minute. "Yes but-" Athena didn't get to finish her sentence because my 'sister' cut her off. "Well maybe this should be said. Percy, Mom, Poseidon. Well mostly Percy. Here I go. Percy you are going to be a...Father. I'm...Pre...Pregnant." What I came way to early. I came earlier then I thought. I said bring me back to Kylie, but it brought me back to when dad finds out about her. Dang it. Annabeth stepped in front of Percy just in case Athena decided to kill him. "I'm not going to kill him yet. If he walks out on Annabeth when the child is born I will kill him then." Ha Ha Ha she thinks he is going to walk out on Annabeth. In her dreams. "I would never do that." Percy says.

**Percy's POV**

"Why can Annie read minds. I'm pretty sure we only did it once." I say putting my arm around Annabeth's waist. I'm the only one who stills call's her Annie. "True Percy, but is that the right thing to say in front of our parents. And a seven year old child." She says. "It is better then the word. Right?" I ask. Athena looks like she could vomit. Annie looks like she doesn't belong here right now. Dad just looks like he wants to leave. "I take that as a yes from the way Athena Looks." I so badly want to take a picture and send it to Grover And the rest of the camp. "Why can I read minds?" Annie says. "I was going to say that." I say. "Stop doing that." She says. "I'm not kidding." I say. "You better stop or, or, or,or wow you really can't think of anything." She says. "That's it I'm down with her!" I scream. I grab Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. Annabeth stepped in front of her. "Please don't hurt her." She says. "Fine I wont hurt her." I say tapping the end of Riptide and it turned back into it's pen form.

"Thank you Percy. I love you." She says. "I love you too." I say grabbing her hand. "Why can Anna read minds?" Annabeth asks. They better have an answer for this. "...She is...from the...future." Athena says. That makes no sense they just made that up right. "From the future. Ha. So funny, you got me. what is the real answer?" I ask. Annabeth starts to look closer at her eyes. "Wait look at her eyes." Annabeth says. "Why would I need to look at her eyes. She looks like me, she also looks like you. doesn't that explain the situation." I say. "Just look seaweed brain." she says. I start to look closely at her eyes, I gasp. "They have a stormy grey color. Really wise girl, not very wise of you." I say. "More closely!" She yells. I look more closely, I still see grey. Where else could it be. All of a sudden I see sea green pop out of no where around the pupil. "Sea green." I mumble. I can see intelligence behind those eyes. I also sea the storming in those eyes. It was hard to look away. "Mom can you explain, why she has sea green eyes?" Annabeth asks. She is your daughter from the future. Wait we have two kids. I start to feel light headed. "?Annabeth honey are you okay? You look like throwing up." Athena says. That's not a good. "Percy you there? You kinda spaced out. Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy!" All I hear is Annabeth screaming my name.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Will! I need you in here please!" I yell. "Daddy are you okay?" Anna asks. "Please stop that. It is really creepy." I say, that made her sad. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that you calling Percy, Daddy is really creepy to get used to." I say. "What's wrong Mommy? I'm just here to save my parents, they die when I'm five, and I'm sent to foster care. The family hates me. They beat me when I get a better grade then their own kids. I can't help that. I hate it there. Please don't send me back. I don't want to leave. My sister, died trying to protect me, I'm to young to die. I don't want to die." She says starting to cry. "It's okay I wont send you back." I say.

**(A/N:) Please review how you like the story so far. No flames, but they are accepted. I Don't own PJO or HoO, all rights To Rick Riordan. If you have a demigod that you would like me to use. Use this format. I only need to for each god. And I need names for Jason and Piper's kids one boy and two girl, twins. Chris and Clarisse's kids one boy, one girl. Nico and Thalia's kids two boys twins, one girl. **

**Name-**

**Date of Birth-**

**Age-**

**Hair Color-**

**Hair Type-**

**Personality-**

**Clothes- Ex. Jeans, t-shirt. **

**Godly Parent-**

**Mortal Parent-**

**Summary of life-**

**Special powers if wanted that belong to your godly parent- Ex: Charm-speak- Aphrodite, Power over the water and can breath underwater- Poseidon, Lightning- Zeus. Shadow travel- Hades, Able to fly- Jupiter. **


	3. AN (Problems)

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, my IPod broke and all my stories are on my IPod, I promise I will get it to work as fast as I can, and start updating as soon as I can.


End file.
